A Faded Line
by HiddenKindness
Summary: Aang has a vision. One of screams and cries for help. He investigates, but finds something he never believed was possible. A little Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

****This one was actually a dream I had once. Turned out to be quite a good storyline.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. As if I'd be that awesome.****

* * *

><p>A faded line<p>

Attempting to appear more refined, Sokka picked up his cup delicately in his right hand. He held it under his nose for a few seconds and inhaled the scent of Iroh's fresh tea before taking a first sip. He obviously liked what he tasted because it wasn't long before he was pouring himself a refill. Aang took this as his cue to begin addressing his friends who were sat around the table with him. He cleared his throat, breaking the chatty atmosphere, and causing the others to look at him, ready to listen.

"I called you here, my old friends, for a reason." Aang said kindly. He then turned to Toph, who was sat to his left. She stared blankly at him. "Toph, you have to help train the benders in the Earth Kingdom. The Earth King asks for your skills specifically." Toph nodded, a little confused. Aang continued. "Zuko is of course busy with his official Firelordy business, so he's unavailable. Sokka, you and Katara need to go home and help the Southern Water Tribe become the magnificent city it's always meant to have been." Katara shook her head in defiance, and placed her cup on the table in front of her. She took his hand in hers, causing Sokka to huff slightly and return to his tea.

"We want to come with you, Aang. Our place is by your side." She said, smiling, her eyes sparkling with her brilliant shade of cobalt blue.

"I'm sorry Katara. This is something I need to do on my own." Aang whispered. His words seemed to hurt Katara a little. Her face dropped, disappointed. She sighed and nodded. In these four years since peace was declared in the world, Katara had figured that when Aang needed his own space for a while, even if he didn't necessarily want it, she would have to oblige.

"You better not be always for long, Twinkle Toes, 'cause when you come back we need to have that earthbending battle you keep promising on." Toph said, giving Aang a quick punch on the arm.

Later, Aang was preparing for his departure. Momo attempted to climb into Appa's saddle, only to be picked up by Aang and placed on Katara's shoulder. "Sorry buddy. You stay here." Aang said, patting the lemur's head. "You look after Katara for me, 'kay?" He said kindly. Momo replied with his usual lemur chatter, which seemed to be an agreement.

Aang turned to Katara, and noticed a small tear running down her cheek. He wiped it away with his hand, then hugged her tight, much to the annoyance of Momo, who disliked almost getting squashed onto Katara's shoulder. Releasing her from their hug, Aang smiled. "I'll only be a few days. I'll be back before you know it." He said gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Promise me you'll come back in one piece." She whispered, a worried tone in her voice. Aang leaned and kissed her forehead.

"Promise." He whispered.

Aang airbent himself onto Appa's head, and patted it gently. He took the reins in his hand, and taking one last look at Katara, he mouthed "Love you." She smiled, another tear running down her cheek. Aang returned her words of affection, then turned back to the sky, and with a "Yip yip," Appa was soaring into the burnt orange horizon. Katara was left standing on the balcony of Iroh's tea shop, where she and Aang had kissed four years before. She watched the man she loved become smaller and smaller in the sky before fading away completely out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Appa grunted in his low tone as he and Aang continued to climb to a higher altitude. "It's alright Appa. We're nearly there…Wherever 'there' is…" Aang sighed. He looked out at his surroundings. He could see nothing but clouds all around him. There was no point in airbending them away – they were much too thick to be able to see anything except the wide expanse of sky where he and Appa were.

Aang recalled the reason he was here. He'd had a vision; one so vivid. He had heard voices, terrified voices…and a cave. A small cave in the mountains a few hours away from the Eastern Air Temple. He felt the voices pulling him there.

Another, now more urgent noise came from Appa as he narrowly dodged a wall of stone directly in front of them, scraping one of his front feet on the edge as he quickly changed course to go around it. Looks like they'd been flying lower than they thought. "Sorry buddy." Aang said as he regained his concentration to their position in the sky. Aang sat up straighter on his bison's head and retook the reins. The dense cloud cover surrounding them suddenly broke up without warning and dispersed from around the pair, leaving Aang a little bewildered. That wasn't the normal behaviour of thick clouds. Of any air, really. The first, impossible thought that came into his head was quickly dismissed as simply wishful thinking. As the white screen of clouds drained away from them, leaving Appa and his master hovering in the sky, Aang frantically looked around him for the source of the cloud movement.

On the steep face of the nearby mountain, Aang swore he saw something dart into the shadows. Was it wishful thinking after all…? He swallowed, a lump in his throat. He patted Appa's head. "Come on bud. I think this is it." He said softly, guiding Appa onto a nearby stone ledge and dismounted. When his feet made contact with the ground, lines of vibrations emanated away from him. He sensed people were nearby. Quite a few people. He turned back to Appa, who growled nervously. "It's alright. I'll be back soon." Aang said, comforting the bison.

He proceeded cautiously further along the mountain side, following what seemed to be narrow yet strangely well used pathways. Using the earthbending vision Toph had taught him years ago, he made his way to the mouth of a cave. All around him he felt footsteps and heard whispers…Voices in his head. First mumbles, words he couldn't make out. Within seconds they became shouts, and then screams. Hundreds of voices screaming at each other in his mind, too overlapped to decipher. Aang fell to his knees, his head in his hands as the frantic cries of so many people in his head. He shed a violent tear. "Stop it!" He yelled, his emotions raging. "Please!" He begged.

And with that, the silence returned, leaving only a slight ringing in his ears. Aang opened his eyes, not realising that he'd clamped them shut. He breathed heavily as he staggered to his feet, and roughly scraped the tear from his cheek with the back of his hand. He once again looked anxiously all around him. He focused his earthbending sense deep within the cave in front of him. A group of people. In the darkness. A few metres inside. Aang inhaled, savouring the cold air as it flooded his lungs.

"I know you're there." Aang said quietly in the direction of the cave mouth. He felt a few of the group shift their position nervously. Aang's eyes widened. A sudden memory flashed through his mind. The first time he'd met Toph, at Earth Rumble Six. "Somebody's light on their feet." She'd said. _But that's not possible…_

"…A-Airbenders?" Aang stuttered. He felt his breathing and heart rate increase. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. His vision blurred and Aang fell to the ground heavily. Just before he passed out, Aang made out a figure walking towards him. A figure with airbender tattoos.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang awoke to the strange scent of powerful incense wafting under his nose. He sat up suddenly, only to be pushed back onto the blanket spread out on the cave floor. "Hey. Slow down. You fainted. Take it slow." The voice said. Aang struggled to see anything – he realised he was deep in the cave now, lying on a strangely comfortable blanket. He couldn't make out the face of the person sat next to him. He blinked, his eyes struggling to adjust to the lack of light.

He realised the voice was of a young woman, and that of a kind one. Aang took a few seconds and sat up again slowly. The woman placed a hand on his back and guided him to an upright position. "Who are you?" Aang whispered, his head still spinning. He suddenly recalled what he saw before he passed out. The figure…a woman…airbender tattoos.

Aang suddenly jumped to his feet away from his rescuer, much to her alarm. He wobbled, still dizzy, but quickly stabilised himself by leaning against one of the stone walls. "But…it can't be…" He whispered. The woman stood up, and calmly walked towards the remains of a once strong fire a few metres away. She picked up a piece of now smouldering wood and blew on it gently, causing a small flame to recapture the wood. She turned to Aang, who could now see her better. She looked about sixteen, the same age as him. Her shoulder length blonde hair shone in the light of the small flame. Down her forehead, the familiar sight of a pale blue arrow. She smiled as Aang looked on dumbstruck. "But you're a…you all…" He muttered, angry at himself for not being able to say what he was thinking.

"My name is Alayah." She said kindly, her calming tone breaking Aang's distress.

"I'm…I'm…" Aang stuttered.

"I know who you are." She said, walking closer to him. "But what are you doing here?" She asked curiously. Aang regained his composure, yet still remained somewhat confused. "I could ask you the same." He said, backing away slightly. "The airbenders…" He whispered. "…after I left…" He continued. The girl nodded.

"We were ambushed. First the northern and southern air temples. Then a few days afterwards, the Fire Nation attacked the Eastern Air Temple." She said, her eyes wandering away from him as she remembered.

"But…how?" Aang mumbled, still in a state of shock.

"A young boy, thought to be fire nation, came to warn us of the attacks on the southern and northern temples." Said Alayah. "A small number of our people were able to flee here, to the mountains." She continued. "My great grandmother, and around twenty five other airbenders. The boy, the one who came to our temple. He told us he knew you. He told my great grandmother his name was Kuzon." She said, looking back at Aang, whose face dropped.

"Kuzon…" He said. "He must of found out about the planned attacks…come to warn me. To warn my-" He hesitated. "…our people." He whispered. Alayah nodded in response. Aang, feeling suddenly weak in the knees, crouched down with his back against the cave wall, resting his head in his hands. A few moments later an older man approached him and Alayah. The man smiled softly at Alayah before walking past her towards Aang. "We've been expecting you for a while, Avatar Aang." He said. His voice carried a musky tone but remained steady and calm. "My name is Rasono." He said kindly.

Upon hearing his name, Aang looked up. The man seemed remarkably well aged - a long white moustache and beard were just visible in the low light. His kind face strangely reminded Aang of his tutor Gyatso, and the trusting sight of an airbender arrow down his forehead further secured this similarity. The man bowed in the traditional airbender fashion to Aang, who, suddenly recalling his manners, stood up and returned the bow, placing his fist in his other palm as he'd always done.

After their greeting Aang finally attempted to answer some of the questions posed in the previous minutes. "How have you survived here? There has been no word of airbenders for over a hundred years! I have always thought that…" Aang asked firmly, bowing his head slightly at his last question.

"We have only thought now to be the best time to come out of hiding. We have hardly left these caves…for generations. The Red Rebels have finally fallen, so all resistance from the Fire Nation has at last come to an end." Said Rasono. "It is now safe to come out of the mountains."

Hearing this Aang began to become frustrated. "It's been safe for four years! When Ozai was…removed, you should have found me." Aang said firmly, his eyes brimming with tears. Both the man and Alayah shook their heads sadly.

"We had to wait until you came to us." Alayah whispered.

Aang suddenly remembered his vision. The screams. The voices. The vivid images of the mountains. The vision had led him there. To the remainder of his people.

All of the young Avatar's grief and isolation flooded back. He didn't know what to think or to feel. He turned his back to Rasono and Alayah, his face contorted with sadness and confusion.

A few seconds later, Aang felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was Rasono. "How about my daughter shows you around a bit?" he said in his caring tone. Aang nodded, a little apprehensive. He took a deep breath, then turned to follow Alayah deeper into he cave, leaving Rasono to stroke his moustache in contentment.


	4. Chapter 4

"What about Appa?" Aang asked nervously as he and Alayah wandered deeper into the blackness of the cave.

"He's being looked after. It's been a while since anyone's seen a sky bison here, but he'll be alright." Said Alayah, being careful not to swing the small lit stick too much through the air so not to put it out.

"The sky bison, did none…get out?" Aang asked. Alayah shook her head.

"There was no time. The firebenders attacked the bison shelters first. My great grandmother said it was to stop our people having a quick getaway." She said, her head bowing in sadness. Aang decided to not talk about the attack anymore. He knew how much pain the past could bring, like a recurring wound.

Alayah broke the silence and tripped suddenly on a small hole in the floor. Aang's lightning reflexes caught her before she hit the ground, but the small flame on the stick she was holding was put out with the whoosh of air. As the only source of light went out in the tunnel, Alayah sighed in annoyance.

"Let me." Aang said softly, then creating a flame his palm. The cave lit up again, brighter than before as the flame Aang was holding was bigger than that of the torch. Alayah smiled. "Must be useful being a master of all four elements." Aang grinned slightly in response.

"It has its moments." Aang said. He gestured for them to continue. He marvelled at how deep the cave was; he guessed it was to deter intruders.

After another minute of walking, the pair reached an opening in the rock in front of them. Aang noticed small intricate carvings all over, similar to the ones he remembered from the air temples. Images of airbenders and sky bison all beautifully decorated the outer edges of the opening. In the centre of the design on one side of the entrance, there was an extremely detailed carving of a young man, who Aang instantly recognised as an airbender. Judging by what the carving showed as the amount of air being bent, a powerful airbender at that. But there was something else. All around the figure was what seemed to be other types of bending: a spiral of fire, a huge wave of water, and countless stone columns erupting from the ground around the man. Could this be…? "Read the inscription." Said Alayah, noticing Aang looking at the carving. Aang did so, but hesitated before reading it out loud.

"…'Kerjack was here'?" He said, slightly puzzled. Alayah giggled.

"The other one." She said, pointing at a smaller line of text beside the graffiti.

Aang looked below the image. He found what secured his query of the identity of the figure. In small text, barely visible in the low light, were the words 'Avatar Aang'. Alayah smiled. She ushered him to follow her through the cave opening, Aang's eyes widening at what he saw.

Before him was an enormous room, almost the same size as the great hall of the Southern Air Temple. Dotted around were small groups of people, varying greatly in age. Some faces held the airbending tattoos, and some didn't. Children played happily with small spinning tops, seeing how fast they could make them go with their bending. A majority of the people looked up to see the identity of the visitor; some looked on in pure shock.

The room was well lit by many small torches attached to the sides of the walls. Realising that he no longer needed his source of light, Aang closed his palm and extinguished the flame. As he did so, a young boy, probably around eight years of age ran to Aang, took his arm and began dragging him through the crowd. Aang took looked back at Alayah, almost for help, but she was already talking to some adults nearby. Her blonde hair shone in the light provided by the torches on the walls, and for a spilt second Aang saw Katara in her. It reminded him of the sight of how Katara's hair shone in the light of the _Cave of Two Lovers_. He smiled fondly at this memory.

As the boy continued to drag Aang across the room, people made way for them. Some whispered amongst themselves, and some stared on in wonder at the sight of the one they'd believed they'd never see.

Aang and the boy finally reached the back of the long room, and was again pulled by his arm to stand on the raised platform. He did so, much to the delight of the boy. Aang then saw Rasono struggling to get through the crowd of people, all of which were all standing and looking at Aang expectedly. Rasono stood next to Aang on the platform with a smile and turned to his people.

"This is Avatar Aang." He said happily. "…It is finally safe in the world." He continued. Aang's anger flared a little. _It's been safe for years… _He told himself. _No use in being angry now though._ _I am no longer alone. They're back. My people have returned._

A sudden cheer from the crowd broke Aang's thoughts. Rasono turned to him, a grin from ear to ear, behind his beard. "We must celebrate the new age. Join us for dinner?" The elder asked. Aang agreed when he felt his stomach rumble.

Within minutes endless trays of food were being brought into the room, people found their places sitting at the low tables that were brought in. They were one table short, so Aang gladly earthbent a stone one, much to the excitement of the children, who had only ever seen their own element being manipulated by man.

Aang was placed beside Rasono at the head of the table, and soon everyone was eating happily. Laughing, chatting; their spirits lifted by their long awaited visitor. Aang turned to Rasono.

"It must have been hard, living in the mountains." He said softly.

"When our ancestors fled here, they had to give up many air nomad traditions in order to survive." He said. "My grandmother, Alayah's great grandmother, was the leader of the airbender refugees. Everyone here knows very little of the true air nomad teachings, because they haven't ever known life in the temples." He explained. Aang nodded.

"The air temples were magnificent. I do miss them so. I miss seeing them in their prime." Aang said.

"I suppose we don't miss something we've never had the fortune to see." Said the elder, putting a spoonful of vegetable soup into his mouth.

"For years I believed I was the last one of my kind." Said Aang. He gestured to all of the people sat at the table in front of him, and smiled. "But I'm not anymore."

"You were never alone Aang. The love the monks had for you meant that you were never truly alone. Your people were with you always. In _here_." The elder said, pointing to Aang's heart. "For years, stories have been passed down the generations of you, Avatar Aang. No one had seen you for over a hundred years, but then word came of your return several years ago. We have been eagerly awaiting you ever since." Explained Rasono.

"I couldn't help my people when they needed me the most. I hope I gain regain myself now. I wish to get you out of these caves, and to all inhabit the air temples once again." Aang said. Rasono's face brightened immediately.

"It has been our wish to one day continue our ancestors' work in the temples."

"Then we shall begin the relocation as soon as possible. However, you must understand the temples have been left for many years. I did try to keep the Southern Temple in its former glory, but I must admit time is a powerful thing to fight." Aang said. He sighed.

"I understand. Time can be a dreaded foe." Rasono agreed. "But today sparks a new era. A new time of, freedom, peace and prosperity to all." He continued joyfully, lifting his carved stone cup. He turned to the people sitting around the long table in front of him. "To a new world." He bellowed happily. Everyone else raised their drinks and toasted, as did Aang.

Then, a loud boom shattered the happy atmosphere.


	5. Chapter 5

Rock dust began falling down on the people suddenly, causing many to go into a state of panic. Children screamed and wailed as more and more deafening noises echoed around the cave. Mothers held their offspring close as Rasono looked towards Aang, obviously shaken. The elder called all of the men to investigate the source of the booms, meanwhile he commanded his daughter Alayah to look after the women and children in the cave. Just before the men set off, Aang turned back, and quickly noticed a large crack forming in the ceiling. More dust rained down onto the floor. _It is going to collapse…_Aang thought to himself. With a few instinctive earthbending moves, several stone columns erupted from the floor and came to rest supporting the ceiling, stopping the huge crack from spreading. It was now time to face the invaders.

The younger men, including Aang, rain ahead at breakneck speed round the twists and turns of the dark cave towards the entrance as the older, less able men followed behind. Aang was the first to emerge from the cave mouth. His eyes stung with white light. Once they had adjusted, his eyes widened in pure and utter terror.

A fleet of around fifty giant airships. Each one arms to the teeth with firebenders. Each one holding the Red Rebels symbol. Aang turned to look for his fellow airbenders, which he hoped would be strong enough to fight the airships. Yet when he turned around, no one was there. His heart beat rose as he frantically looked around for the others. He could see no one. His breathing increased. He shouted for Appa. He didn't come. A sudden wave of heat hit him and knocked him off his feet. Aang immediately felt his skin begin to tear and blister, and he screamed in pain.

The airships were closing in on their prey. The firebenders aboard seemed to be laughing sadistically, and each second brought another wave of blazing heat. Aang hoped for the Avatar State to take over, not remembering it was pure chance that unlocked it. He clambered to his feet. He desperately attempted airbending, earthbending, firebending, and tried hopelessly to collect the water droplets from the air, but each try failed, and the pain of his burns were heightened. He could do nothing.

He was helpless.

All around him, fireballs fell and shook the mountain.

In his head, he heard the screams again. They drowned out all noise from the airships and fireballs. Aang clasped his red raw hands over his ears in an attempt to block them out. Instead the scream got louder. The scream of men, women and children. His people. They all overlapped and became a ringing white noise. Aang fell to his knees and pleaded with the spirits to make the screams cease. They did not. He opened his burning eyes. All pain from his blistered skin was blocked out. Only anger, grief and shame remained.

As the noise continued to thunder through his head, Aang could only think of one person. Katara. He'd never see her again. Even if he did survive this, he'd be too ashamed to return home. He'd lead his people to their deaths…again. Tears ran down both cheeks and stung his wounds, and waves of fire washed over his body again and again. The torture of the screams never stopped. The sound tore apart his mind and his severe burns tore apart his flesh.

And then, nothingness.

The next sound Aang heard was a voice. A voice he'd never thought he'd hear again.

"Aang!" It was Katara. Aang felt himself being shaken violently, and instinctively tried to fight off his attacker. "Aang! Wake up!" The voice shouted. Aang blinked repeatedly until the image of Katara's worry stricken face came into view. Aang found himself sat at the table in Iroh's tea shop. The same one he'd sat at to tell the others of his departure.

"Katara. They died. They all died. My people. Because of me." Aang managed to whisper, beads of sweat running down his face. Katara held him close and comforted him.

"It was just a dream Aang. It was just a dream." She said.

"But…I left…with Appa. To the mountains…" He whispered, his throat still hoarse from screaming.

"No." Katara said, stroking his bald head. "You fell asleep at the table when we were having tea." She explained. Aang shook his head.

"But I found them. I found airbenders that escaped…but we were attacked…"

"Shhh." Katara said softly, hugging him again. "It was just a dream."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. :)<strong>

**Note: When Aang emerges from the cave, it's gone from the evening to suddenly the daytime. That was intentional as often time in dreams is severely distorted. **


End file.
